


The Sun Bursts, Clouds Break, This Is Life In Color

by Tea__Bee



Series: Cuddle Prompts [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Molly & Yasha friendship, Mollymauk lives, Not Canon Compliant, background Jester/Fjord, background beau/yasha, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Prompt # 14 - At A PartyMolly and Caleb get their happy ending.Title from Life In Color by OneRepublic





	The Sun Bursts, Clouds Break, This Is Life In Color

Molly looked around him, grinning wider than he felt possible. He was surrounded by everyone he loved, and everyone was happy. 

He watched Fjord blush and tug at his new, well-fitted jacket. Jester laughed, brushing his hands away and smoothing the jacket back into place, running her hands over his chest more times than strictly necessary. She paused, her hands still on his chest as she looked up at him with her head tilted to one side. Then she bit her lip and smiled, grabbing his hands and pulling him out onto the dance floor. 

_ “You’re going to look great, Fjord. It fits you perfectly!” Molly laughs as he watches Fjord stand on the raised platform and grimace into the mirror.  _

_ “Look, Mol’, I know this is a big deal, but why do  _ I _ have t’ dress up for  _ your _ big thing?” Fjord rubs both his hands up and down his face and groans, turning an unfortunate shade of greenish-brown as he blushes. _

_ “Dude, if I have to dress up, so do you,” Beau grumbles, kicking out at the tailor that’s pinning the wide leg of her trousers so that it doesn’t drag when she walks. They glare up at her and yank her leg back into place. “Sorry, jeez. Fjord, come on, you know you’re gonna look good, we all are if Molly has anything to say about it. Plus, you know who’s not gonna be able to take her eyes off you in that suit? Jester,” she smirks at him as his eyes go wide. _

_ “Wha- I don’t… I don’t know what y’ mean. Sh-she…” He cleared his throat. "Y-you think so?" _

He saw Beau walk resolutely up to the bar and order two drinks, then turn and hesitate with a panicked look on her face before shaking her head and squaring her shoulders. Yasha looked up from the bouquet in her lap and smiled as Beau held out a drink. She patted the seat next to her, not taking her eyes from Beau's face as she stuttered a bit, nodded and sat. 

_ “Yash?” Molly whispers in the middle of the night. He reaches out to pat her on the arm, and she shifts in her sleep. “Yasha, hey… are you awake?” _

_ She rolls over and scoots so they’re nose to nose on his pillow. “I am now.” _

_ Molly kisses her on the nose and she rolls her eyes at him. _

_ “Molly, what’s wrong? You should be sleeping, tomorrow’s a big day.” _

_ “I…” he sighs. “Yeah, it’s really big. I’m nervous.” _

_ “That’s silly, tomorrow is going to be amazing. You should know, you planned the whole thing,”  _

_ “I know, but… what if, I don’t know, what if my outfit is totally wrong? I thought it was perfect but, I… what if it’s too much? What if...  _ I’m _ too much?” _

_ “Molly, stop.” Yasha puts her hands on either side of his face to make him look at her. “You’re not too much. You’re exactly enough.” _

_ “Well… maybe I should try it on again.” _

_ Yasha laughs and sits up as he leaps out of bed and lunges for the garment bag hanging next to the vanity in their room. _

He heard a cackle and looked back at the dance floor, spotting Caleb. He smiled just as widely as Molly as he lifted and spun a laughing Nott around so that her dress twirled. He’d taken his suit coat off and unbuttoned several of his shirt buttons, and he looked relaxed and happy. Reached out his hand to bring Jester and Fjord closer, all of them spinning and dancing together, and Molly caught the glint of the golden ring shining on his finger. The one that matched the ring around his own finger. 

He looked down and wiggled his fingers and somehow smiled wider. Caleb had officially been his husband for… he thought back. Three hours. His  _ husband. _

_ Molly walks through the door, unable to see with Caleb’s hands over his eyes. “Okay,  _ Liebling, _ open your eyes.” _

_ The room is absolutely covered in candles. It’s probably a hazard, but Molly can’t care less at this moment, because, it is beautiful. He spins around to face Caleb. “Caleb, it’s amazing, wh-what is all this for?” _

_ Caleb tilts his head and smiles. “Well, it’s for you, I, ah, wanted to make tonight special.” _

_ Molly leans down to kiss him, holding both of his hands, and realizes Caleb is shaking. He pulls back. “Darling, is something wrong?” _

_ “No,  _ nein, _ of course, nothing is wrong, I-I,” he stammers, flushing pink up to his ears. “Here, come out onto the terrace, we have a whole garden to ourselves, I thought you might like to see it in the moonlight.” He pulls Molly out the glass doors into one of the most beautiful gardens he’s ever seen. Molly drops Caleb’s hand in shock and walks over to smell a large yellow rose. _

_ “This is… wonderful, love. I-I don’t know what I did to deserve this, it must have cost-” He turns back to see Caleb down on one knee, a small, square, burgundy velvet box in his outstretched hands. Molly’s eyes go wide when he sees the smooth gold band. “C-Caleb, what… Oh gods, holy shit.” His hand flies up to cover his mouth and stop himself from saying anything else. _

_ Caleb laughs and relaxes a little. “Mollymauk Tealeaf, you… you make my life infinitely better. Before I met you my life was, as Jester would say, beige and sad?” Molly lets out a wet giggle and realizes he’s crying. “But now, there’s so much color, so much happiness, I never could have imagined. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and, somehow, you love me back. I just want us to have this, be this, for the rest of our lives. Molly, will you-” _

_ “Yes,  _ gods, _ yes, Caleb.” He drops to his knees, holding out his hand.  _

_ Caleb takes the ring out of its box and slides it onto Molly’s finger with shaking hands. Molly looks down at his hand and back up at Caleb, his  _ fiance. _ He hiccups a laugh and pulls him in for a wet kiss. _

“Mr. Tealeaf-Widogast, one would think you’d be out dancing with your friends, and I’d be the one sitting at a table watching the fun.” Molly looked up and saw Caleb standing in front of him.

“Actually, I was just thinking about you, Mr. Tealeaf-Widogast,” he reached out and pulled Caleb down to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling his face into the crook of his neck, making him squirm and giggle as he peppered kisses on the freckled skin there. They sat together for a long while, swaying with the music and watching their friends dance happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh that's the last prompt! I know it was shorter than most of the others but I really wanted to keep it simple. 
> 
> I'm so glad I did these prompts and I'm excited to be ready to move on to full-length fics. Thank you for being on this journey with me! 
> 
> I'd love to read your comments!
> 
> Bee


End file.
